


Why Are We Whispering?

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt for Maxiana as a teacher to the young kid!inquisitor, Tash Adaar, that belongs to my lovely friend bigfan-fanfic.
Relationships: Male Adaar & Female Trevelyan
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 1





	Why Are We Whispering?

Maxiana had been more than happy to join the Inquisition. When she heard the young Inquisitor was not only a mage but a storm mage she was eager to offer her skills.

Since she had arrived at Skyhold, her and the young Tash Adaar had become great friends. She had taught him a great deal of magic and a few tricks as well.

“There’s a book we need in order for you to learn this next one,” Maxiana said as she concentrated on the parchment in front of her, on it a sprawl of notes on Tash’s progress.

“Which book is that? What spell is it for?” he asked her.

“ _Magical Advancement Vol. V._ It’s a spell book that contains some really powerful spells. We need it because you need to master enchanted items if you want to learn how I use my magical daggers. I bet Dorian has it,” Maxiana wondered aloud as she got up from her seat. “Shall we go get it?”

“But Dorian doesn’t like anyone touching his books,” Tash said with disappointment evident in his voice.

“That’s why,” she said, putting her arm around his shoulders and whispering, “we’re going to sneak it out.”

“We can’t do that!” Tash shouted at her.

“I promise we’ll put it back. We just need it for a couple of days.”

“Well,” he said, elongating the word as he thought things over. “Okay!”

“That’s my boy,” she said giving him a high-five. “Let’s go.”

Together, they devised a plan to get ahold of the book in question. They would casually go up to the mage’s library and browse about the shelves and when they could manage it, grab the book from Dorian’s personal section. Just before entering, Maxiana stopped him.

“Remember, _Magical Advancement Vol. V_ ,” Maxiana reminded him in a hushed voice.

“Why are we whispering?” Tash asked, mimicking her tone.

“Because we have to be stealthy,” she told him, giving him a wink before signaling that they should move forward.

Each of them entered the library, with a hello from the Tevinter mage as they walked by. Splitting up, they went to look around at the books there as they waited for Dorian to move from his nook. But when he never did, Tash grew restless.

“I should just ask him if we can borrow it,” Tash told her. “I’m his friend, he’ll let me borrow it.”

“If Dorian let’s a twelve year old walk away with such an advanced book then him and I will have to have a serious discussion,” Maxiana said with a stern matter-of-fact look.

“I’m going to just ask him,” Tash informed her walking over to the nook.

“Awww c’mon! That’s not any fun!” Maxiana called after him, as he walked to the nook where they’d find the book they were searching for. She swore she could hear the man chuckling even from where she stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
